


Just Another Jump City Story

by TrollJegus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, FTM Trans, Fluff, Prosey?, Trans Beast boy, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollJegus/pseuds/TrollJegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven did not let her hair down after spending more than an hour on it earlier. She did not let Garfield pull her on to the dance floor. She did not let him lead her through dance after dance. She did not ‘cha cha’ when the Cha Cha Slide was played. </p><p>P.S.<br/>Pssst! She totally does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Jump City Story

Raven did not dance. She did not slide on a pair of sheer black tights. She did not wear skirts with frills (even if they were black). She did not shrug on a jacket and do up her hair, she did not do makeup. And by the will of Azarath she certainly did not do any of these ridiculous things with a smile on her face. Except for him. Raven did not, at least to the knowledge of her other teammates, do anything like that. But he knew. Because she did it all for him.

Raven did not wait inside her front hallway, standing right by the old grandfather clock that held a white cloak. She did not put a hand to her chest, focusing on letting her breathing get under control. She did not count down the seconds till he was supposed to knock on the door. She did not spend a minute forcing herself to quell the smile that split her face in half. 

Raven did not stare at the way Garfield filled out his jeans and his shirt that was just a little tight on him. She did not walk forward while staring and she did not trip. She did not lose her breath when Garfield caught her, and she did not let her hand land on his chest, feeling the binder he still wore. She did not blush when he said “well, hello there.” and she did not greet him with a lot of throat.

Raven did not revel in the feel of Garfield’s back as they zipped through the streets of Jump City on his bike. She did not instinctively reach for his hand when they headed toward the club that was to be their destination. She did not wrap herself around his arm when a few girls stared at him. She did not stare down a very nice man who was rocking killer heels when he winked at Garfield. She did not swat Garfield’s hand away when he tried to pay for their admittance, and she most certainly did not pay for it herself because by Azarath Garfield was too cute when he was indignant. 

Raven did not let her hair down after spending more than an hour on it earlier. She did not let Garfield pull her on to the dance floor. She did not let him lead her through dance after dance. She did not ‘cha cha’ when the Cha Cha Slide was played. She did not feel his eyes on her, and she did not sneak stares at the way his body moved. She did not feel at all smug when he passed by gorgeous girl after gorgeous guy, just to dance more with her. She did pull him off the dance floor because she knew he was tired. She did not lay her head in his lap, because she was taller, and he would have probably been SOL if she had sat in his lap. She did not giggle when he made stupid bird puns. 

Raven did not straddle his hips. She did not lean down to catch him in a kiss so hot that Trigon probably had to fan himself. She did not close her eyes and she did not let herself get lost in his lips and tongue in public. She did not feel her heart break a little on the inside when he got so into the kiss that his body shifted back to a feminine body, and pulled away, cursing. She did not hold on to either side of his face and reassure him that breasts did not make him a girl. She did not kiss his handsome face, and she did not pray to Azarath to help her precious boyfriend. 

Raven did not smile when he molded his body back into what was right for him. She did not smile and pull her boyfriend up and out of the club. She did not intertwine their fingers and run out of the club, passing by his bike. She did not wrap them up in a bubble of energy, and she did not fly them to the top of a tall abandoned building. She did not show him the hole she had cut in the billboard up there that allowed her to see the entirety of Jump cities night life. She did not wrap herself in his arms and tell him that he was the first person she had shown this spot to. She did not kiss him slowly. She did not wish for even a moment that they could stay this way forever. And she did not hold him tighter on the ride back to her place.

She did not spend three minutes kissing him on her doorstep. She did not think about inviting him in. She did not blush at that thought. She did not feel a bittersweet pang when he stepped away, and left, with the words ‘I love you’ striking her in her heart. She did not go in, and let her clothes fall away as she stood in the shower. She did not turn the cold water on because she was feeling hot in a way that had nothing to do with it being the middle of summer. She did not pull on her beast boy shirt and Raven pajama pants, bought at a convention for the team. And she absolutely did not go to sleep with a green boy on her mind.


End file.
